Wizyta Doktora
by cumberlove4ever
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE z języka angielskiego. Doktor odwiedza 221B, gdzie Detektyw Doradczy pracuje nad szczególnie dziwną sprawą.


Tytuł oryginału: A Visit From The Doctor  
>Autorstwa: wait-till-you-read-book-seven<br>Tłumaczka: cumberlove4ever (znana też jako Johnlocked)  
>Zgoda na tłumaczenie: jest<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Przepraszam za nieprawdopodobieństwo równoległego wszechświata. Doceniam, że nie pojawiło się to w Who, ale potrzebowałam tego do pracy.**

* * *

><p>- Więc, gdzie teraz? – spytała Amy, kiedy weszli do głównego pomieszczenia kontrolnego TARDIS po przyjemnym, nocnym śnie.<p>

- Zobaczysz – Doktor odpowiedział tajemniczo. – Trzymaj się mocno!

- Dobra, wyjaśnij Doktorze – powiedział Rory po tym, jak statek zahamował gwałtownie.

- Idziemy się spotkać z moim przyjacielem – rzekł Doktor z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Zakładam, że słyszeliście o Sherlocku Holmesie?

- Ale to niemożliwe, prawda? On jest tylko postacią fikcyjną! – Amy wykrzyknęła skonsternowana.

- Nie pozwól mu się usłyszeć. – Doktor posłał im mały uśmiech. – Generalnie, od czasu do czasu, mały rodzaj… mostu otwiera się pomiędzy równoległymi światami, gdzie jest postacią fikcyjną i, cóż, gdzie jest…

- Niefikcyjny? –pospieszył z pomocą Rory.

- Właśnie! Sir Conan-Doyle musiał mieć jakiś rodzaj manipulatora wiru, do skoków między współczesnością w tym wymiarze i dziewiętnastym wiekiem w innym, żeby napisać książkę. To wszystko takie trochę czaso-maso, prawda? Będę musiał się temu przyjrzeć… - zgubił wątek, przez chwilę zatopiony w myślach, zanim szybko wrócił do siebie. – Tak czy siak, 221B Baker Street, przybywamy!

Doktor zadzwonił do drzwi z podekscytowaniem.

- Idź sobie! Jestem zajęty! – krzyknął gniewny głos i zapadła niezręczna cisza, zanim pani Hudson podeszła do drzwi, uśmiechając się ciepło.

- Doktor! Nie widziałam cię od wieków. – Mówiąc to, przytuliła go mocno.

- Taaak, trochę minęło… Sherlock ma chwilę? – dodał z niepokojem, kiedy podążyli za nią po schodach do mieszkania.

- Chwilę? – zachichotała. – Teraz to już prawie dwa tygodnie. Żadnych interesujących spraw, najwidoczniej. Och, tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś, Doktorze, zazwyczaj potrafisz się z nim uporać. Przepraszam, jakie to niegrzeczne z mojej strony! Kim są twoi przyjaciele?

- Ehm, jestem Amy.

- A ja Rory. – Para czuła się nieswojo.

- Wspaniale was poznać – odparła, co sprawiło, że trochę się odprężyli. Dotarli do drzwi mieszkania i pani Hudson pchnęła je niepewnie.

- Juhu! – zawołała. – Sherlock, to Doktor, Amy i Rory, chcą się z tobą zobaczyć.

Jedno spojrzenie na Sherlocka powiedziało Doktorowi, co jest grane. Chudy detektyw był rozciągnięty na sofie, w piżamie i znajomym, jedwabnym, granatowym szlafroku, z dłońmi pod brodą, jakby się modlił; masa ciemnych kręconych włosów nieco zakrywała zamknięte oczy. Oczywistym było, że nie miał sprawy od tygodni. Wciąż nie słyszał lub ignorował panią Hudson (bardziej prawdopodobna była druga opcja).

- Sherlock? – spróbowała ponownie.

- Cicho, myślę! – krzyknął Sherlock – chociaż kochał panią Hudson, było widać wyraźnie, że jest rozdrażniony. Ale popełnił błąd, lekko otwierając oczy, kiedy mówił, dostrzegając w przelocie gości. – Och, to ty! – stwierdził, zaskoczony. – Jak tam Karol II?

- Jak…? – zaczęli równocześnie Amy z Rorym, ale, jak na zawołanie, wszedł John, zmagając się z wieloma ciężkimi torbami z zakupami.

- Następnym razem, Sherlock, to ty idziesz… Och. Cześć. Jakiś czas cię nie widziałem. Jak leci? = spytał, kierując się do kuchni, by odłożyć artykuły spożywcze.

- Wspaniale. Uch, to jest Amy i Rory… - odparł Doktor.

- Och. Cześć – powtórzył John, jakby po raz pierwszy ich zauważył. – Sherlock, dzwonił Greg, znaleźli ciało w Greenwhich i pomyślał, że możesz być zainteresowany.

- Doskonale! – Sherlock wstał nagle, jego dwutygodniowy nastrój zniknął w mgnieniu oka. Pospieszył do swojej sypialni, żeby się przebrać, uśmiechając się pod nosem na samą myśl o możliwości otrzymania sprawy. – Wasza trójka idzie ze mną i Johnem? – zapytał, kiedy wrócił, sięgając po swój długi płaszcz i granatowy szalik.

- Za nic w świecie bym tego nie przepuścił – uśmiechnął się Doktor.

Grupka wygramoliła się z zatłoczonej taksówki na odludnym złomowisku gdzieś niedaleko Greenwhich.

- Witam, Doktorze, kopę lat. – Lestrade pozdrowił ich, kiedy szli przez pustkowie w stronę miejsca zbrodni. Odwrócił się do Sherlocka. – Nazywał się Michael Smith i miał dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, zgodnie z jego kartą i rzeczami…

Detektyw doradczy zaczął badać miejsce zbrodni, jego brwi zmarszczyły się w skupieniu, a pozostali odeszli kilka kroków. Po paru minutach cierpliwego czekania (wszyscy wiedzieli, żeby nie przerywać geniuszowi, kiedy myśli), Lestrade przełamał ciszę, kiedy Sherlock podszedł w ich kierunku.

- Więc, co masz? – spytał.

- Tak jak powiedziałeś, wiek to dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, broń uszkodziła tył jego głowy.

- To wszystko? – powiedział Greg, najwyraźniej zapominając o tym, by spróbować ukryć swoje rozczarowanie.

- Nie… - odparł Sherlock, wyglądając na zaniepokojonego, co normalnie się nie zdarzało.

- No, to dalej! – Lestrade wykrzyknął niecierpliwie. – Na co czekasz?

- Dobra, dobra! John, Doktorze, pozwolicie na sekundę? – powiedział, idąc szybko w stronę ciała wraz ze swymi przyjaciółmi, zostawiwszy Lestrade'a krzyczącego za nimi i Pondów próbujących go uspokoić. – Coś tu jest nie tak. Spójrz, tutaj. Na karku. – Doktor, oczywiście, zauważył to tak szybko jak Sherlock, ale trzeba było wskazać dokładne miejsce Johnowi.

- Ach… - powiedział, jednak nadal był zbity z tropu. Były tam maleńkie miedziane przewody, cieńsze niż włos, przeplatające i przecinające się nawzajem wokół karku młodego mężczyzny. Po podniesieniu jego koszulki polo, mężczyźni odkryli więcej dziwnych drucików, niezauważalnych dla niewprawnego oka i, oczywiście, dla policji.

- Powinniśmy im powiedzieć? – spytał John, skonfundowany zmianą toku wydarzeń.

- Nie. Będą tylko przeszkadzać – stwierdził Sherlock, odrzucając pomysł.

- Hmm, lepiej nie. To tylko wszystko skomplikuje. Ale możemy powiedzieć Amy i Rory'emu; widzieli już takie rzeczy. – Doktor zgodził się, aczkolwiek dużo grzeczniej.

- Mówicie, że to kosmici? – John poczuł się tak, jakby miał stracić przytomność. W porządku było to, że Doktor znał te rzeczy, że był tysiącletnim podróżnikiem w czasie i tak dalej, ale Sherlock wyglądał na dziwnie… spokojnego.

- Oczywiście, że tak, nie bądź idiotą. Ludzie nie będą mieli tej technologii przez następne kilkaset lat! – przerwał detektyw niecierpliwie, jakby to było oczywiste.

- Tak, ale co to tutaj robi? – odparł John, czując się bardzo głupio.

- Cóż, mogę się mylić, ale uważam, że to grupa obcych, będących blisko sklonowania człowieka. Zawiedli. Poważnie.

- Taaak… Noosowie, jak przypuszczam. Nigdy nie byli zbyt rozgarnięci. Myślę, że część maszyny, której używają, jest zepsuta i jakby… przypala do ciał, wtapia w nie. Te klony zostały stworzone, by być zniewolonymi, ale jeśli uciekną… wprowadzą je w błąd, a potem zabiją i spreparują dowody. – Doktor przyznał mu rację; wyglądał zarówno na zaniepokojonego, jak i pełnego zachwytu w tym samym czasie.

- Więc, tak jak powiedziałeś, są idiotami – stwierdził John, w końcu łapiąc, o co chodzi.

- Cóż… tak – rzekł Doktor obojętnie. – Z lepszą technologią i doświadczeniem, mogliby ich stworzyć całkowicie oddanych swoim „mistrzom", ale rzeczy których używają, są, jak widać, nieco tandetne.

- Tym, czego nie rozumiem, jest dlaczego wybrali tę planetę – mówił Sherlock, myśląc głośno.

Lestrade poddał się i przyłączył do Andersona i Sally po drugiej stronie miejsca zbrodni, a Pondowie skierowali się w stronę ciała, by zorientować się, o co chodzi.

- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego miałbyś wybrać tę z wielu innych, lepiej nadających się do klonowania – dodał Sherlock, kiedy Doktor doinformował Pondów. Tym razem John nie był zszokowany, widząc ich niewzruszoność.

- Myślałem, że układ słoneczny jest „śmieciem", o którym wiedzą tylko „zwyczajni ludzie"? – uśmiechnął się.

- Bzdura. Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że interesujące rzeczy to śmieci. Ty mówiłeś o Słońcu i Ziemi. To nudne.

- Dobra, w porządku. – John westchnął. Poddał się. Sherlock był definitywnie niezwykły. Podejmując próbę zmiany tematu, rzekł:

- Ale to z pewnością nielegalne? Chodzi mi o klonowanie ludzi tylko po to, żeby ich zniewolić.

- Och, oczywiście – artykuł 21, podpunkt B Proklamacji Cieni o Prawie Klonowania… - Władca Czasu włączył się do konwersacji. – Jedynym pytaniem jest: co zamierzamy z tym zrobić?

- Przekażmy ich tej „Proklamacji Cieni", to chyba jasne! – wykrzyknął John.

- Taaak, moglibyśmy to zrobić… - Doktor uśmiechnął się, brzmiąc jak podekscytowany pięciolatek. –Ale wtedy byłoby znacznie mniej zabawy!

* * *

><p>Opinie bardzo mile widziane :) Dzięki z góry, to mi zawsze bardzo poprawia nastrój!<p> 


End file.
